The present invention relates to one-way clutches, and more particularly, to such clutches in which one of the members is able to overrun the other member.
More specifically, the present invention relates to such a one-way clutch (OWC) of the "radial" type, in which a drive torque or force is transmitted from one member to the other by means of a plurality of pawls (sometimes also referred to as "struts"). In a radial type OWC, one end of each of the pawls is biased to move radially outward (or radially inward) and engage the other member of the OWC assembly.
One common application for a radial type OWC is as the overrunning clutch in the stator assembly of a torque converter for a vehicle automatic transmission. This environment for an OWC is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,315, incorporated herein by reference. Typically, the manufacturer of the OWC assembly is a supplier to the manufacturer of the stator assembly and torque converter, such that the OWC is one element of the stator assembly. Therefore, those skilled in the art have recognized the desirability of an OWC which comprises a "drop-in" element, i.e., where the OWC can literally be dropped into place within the stator hub.
One obstacle to providing such a drop-in OWC of the radial type has been the fact that in many radial type OWC designs, when the OWC is held with its axis of rotation oriented vertically, various parts such as pawls or springs are susceptible to falling out of the assembly.
In an effort to maintain the radial type OWC in its assembled condition, those skilled in the art have utilized various "cage" arrangements. In a typical radial type OWC including a cage, the pawls and springs are assembled within a cage which surrounds the inner race, in much the manner of a bearing cage. One example of such a cage arrangement is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,331.
Although the use of a cage to maintain the pawls and springs in their assembled position may be functionally acceptable, it adds substantially to the number of parts in the OWC assembly, and adds to the time of assembly, thus substantially increasing the total cost of the OWC.